Babelia
Babelia is a historic attempt at founding a massive, collective kingdom to govern Interra in the year 950 in order to face the potential end of the world in 1000. History Babelia is the union of sixteen coalitions coming from all across the world during the middle ages, each striving to rule the earth together and unite it in a common rule; a place of politics and intrigue, it caused the downfall of many a king due to the constant strife and rivalry between various conflicting kingdoms, religions and ideals. It was eventually ended when Erunie Haruma, a young servant who trained in occult arts, organized a coup and slaughtered the entire city-state, before posing as its ruler - for a time at least, before a careful Dokuta de Courssombre removed her and her children from the throne. Participating Kingdoms The sixteen Kingdoms that subscribed to the order of Babelia are as follows. * The African Alliance, the alliance of many people of southern Africa, united around the powerful Nubian kingdom influenced by the hidden wealth of Diorado, united with a common cause. * The Sun Empire, an alliance between civilizations of both northern and southern America, defending their treasures and seeking to expand their own territory in the name of peace and prosperity. * The Viking Stronghold, among which the famed Valkyries, an expansionist and honorable group of settlers and conquerors living by steel, blood and honor. * The Celtic Tribes, led by the famed Tribe of Dana, inheritors of druidic heritage and protectors of nature and Spirits, seeking to establish rule over both magic and mankind. * The Kingdom of England, united still by the memory of King Arthur and his Knights, striving to defend the nobility of Pendragon while still struggling as a new-born state. * The Kingdom of Allah, uniting all nations occupied by the flourishing Muslim civilization, from the north of Africa to Spain, seeking to bring an era of intellectual and religious prosperity. * The Kingdom of France, frail still from wars and conquest, yet uniting around the new Capetian dynasty, seeking to unite the world around a common cause - theirs, of course. * The Holy Roman Empire, a powerful coalition of states and kingdoms seeking to unite all under their faith, power and immense military prowess, as well as radiant culture. * The Chinese Empire, a massive and populated empire extremely developed technologically, with a history-heavy tradition of honor and moral principles. * The Indian Kingdom, united by religion and faith as well as age-old culture, in full expansion and prosperity, acting as mediators in many conflicts and seeking conquest through peace. * The Japanese Shogunate, supported by the Land of Mu that helped through a period of decline during the Heian Era, but still determined to defend their country's pride. * The Roman Inheritors, members of the Eastern Roman Empire that sought to revive the glory of Rome through their conquest of the throne. * The Seekers of Alexandria, united by their common desire to make Greek and Egyptian cultures return to glory despite being previously conquered. *The Ancient Kingdoms, uniting the fallen empires of Persia, Babylon and Sumeria, with the aim of returning all nations to their previous age of glory. *The Men of the Sea, aboriginal warriors and members from various islands spread across the sea, seeking to uphold their traditions and defend their spiritual beliefs. *The Northern Hordes, savage yet influential warriors coming from eastern Europe and Russia and from the steppes, following Attila's own path tread across the land. Trivia * Its name comes from Babel - a city which namesake tower is a symbol of pride, disorder and supremacy at the same time. ** To put it even further, Babelia - and Ruine's own story - are deeply associated with the number sixteen, whose corresponding Tarot Arcana, the Tower, depicts the destruction of pride through the crumbling tower of Babel. Category:Organization Category:Interra